Angel so Alone
by rabidnarutofan4lyf
Summary: Naruto, the quiet, gay, straight A-student, in Konoha High, always being beaten by the other boys, finally having enough he leaves then returns 5 years later, what will the others say when he's so different and is hiding a terrible secret Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1: Alone and in Pain

Konoha High School

Angel so Alone

Summary: Naruto, the quiet, gay, straight A-student, in Konoha High, always being beaten by the other boys, finally having enough he leaves then returns 5 years later, what will the other bullies say when he is not the boy they used to remember? Sasunaru Itanaru Sainaru Gaanaru Nejinaru Kibanaru Kakairu

Chapter 1: Alone and in Pain

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto, because if we did, then the show would be a Yaoi!

'blah' speech

_blah _thoughts

Jen: Please read and enjoy, but go easy on us this is our first fanfic.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alone and in Pain

I sighed as I made my way to the school gates, I looked heavenward. _Please god let them leave me alone for today, _I thought.

'Hey, look, it's the fag!' _So much for that. _

Every instinct in my body was screaming that I should of run, but then they would only have had more reason to go after me and would beat me shitless. I was drawn out of my thoughts as Kiba Inuzuka stepped in front of me, blocking my way. The smugness radiated off of him.

'Where do you think you're going queer?' he said, a dangerous smirk plastered on his face.

'Please let me go' I whispered, my head bent forward, my bangs covering my eyes.

The whole gang laughed. Along with Kiba, there was Gaara Subaku, Neji Hyuuga, Sai Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the most popular guy in school, good looking and he had lots of attitude, almost all the girls were in love with him, and threw themselves at his feet, begging to be screwed. Sai was his cousin, while all the others were his equally popular friends.

'Why the hell would we pass up an opportunity like this?' said Sai Uchiha.

'Wasn't the last time we beat you three days ago? We don't want you missin' us now, do we?' Kiba added his voice dangerously sweet.

I didn't even have time to reply before a fist came crashing into my ribs. The impact sent me crashing to the ground, the breath knocked out of me. By this time a crowd had gathered and they were either yelling curse words and jeering at me or yelling encouragement at my abusers to continue. I prayed that the beating would be over soon. A second fist came crashing down into my stomach and I coughed blood. This only made the others laugh and jeer harder. This time Neji's leg lashed out and contacted with the side of my head. I swore I saw stars.

Then Gaara reached down and grabbed me, picked me up by my collar, tearing it slightly in the process, and threw me back against a wall. When my back came in contact with said wall I slid to the ground shivering uncontrollably. They merely grabbed and repeated the process until I was on the verge from passing out from the pain. As I started seeing black spots explode in front of my eyes, I prayed that the pain would be over. I still hear the cruel laughter and insults; they were still ringing in my ears. The last thing I saw was a beautiful pair of ebony eyes staring down at me emotionlessly, before I thankfully entered the world of darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jen: well how was it? Please R and R, and go easy on me, this is my first story.

Naruto: 0.0 you…you…made them BEAT ME! WTF!

Nabbi: .:rolls eyes:. If it makes you feel any better, I was going to add even more violence, but Jen made me edit it out.

Naruto: THAT DOES **NOT **MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!

Jen: .:sighs:. Ignore them, anyway please review, and any ideas or thoughts will be very useful.

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Defiled Angel

Chapter 2: Defiled Angel

Chapter 2: Defiled Angel

Disclaimer (done by Jen) : We do not own Naruto, but that lucky bastard Masashi Kishimoto does!

Nabbi: .:listens on her cell, and then smirks:. That so-called bastard you were talking about has decided to sue you for swearing at him. -- Hehehe.

Jen: 0.0 NO NO NO!! I WAS PRAISING YOU! HONEST!

Nabbi: .:rolls her eyes:. Psyche -.-'

Jen: .:pouts:. You're so mean

Nabbi: And you're so gullible, now hurry up and finish so we can get to the story.

Jen: .:sighs:. Fine, this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer undertheprotectionoftherain. I hope you all enjoy this.

Warning: molestation (if that is even a word) -.-, and light rape.

_Blah_ Thoughts (namely Naruto's)

_Blah _Thoughts (Kyuubi's so-called voice)

"Blah" Speech

…………………………………………………………………………

"Naruto…Naruto….NARUTO!!" My eyes shot open to see the worried face of my guardian Iruka Umino. He seemed to be saying something but I couldn't seem to hear the words. Then suddenly the pain started, I whimpered as the pain spread like wildfire.

"Naruto, hold on, I'll get you some painkillers," said Iruka, looking at his adopted son worriedly. He ran into the kitchen, and came back holding a glass of water and some pills.

"Iruka, what happened?" My voice was very hoarse and I started coughing. He quickly handed me the water and pills which I swallowed.

"You were found bleeding on the school steps, I came as soon as they called me when you were in the infirmary, what happened to you, why were you so roughed up?!" Iruka's tone of voice changed from concerned to angry.

"I…..got beat up by the others again" I said, ducking my head deliberately, as not to see the look on his face.

**BAM**

"NARUTO YOU SAID THAT THIS HAD STOPPED BECAUSE YOU TOLD A TEACHER!"

I flinched as his hand crashed down on my bedside table.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice so quiet it was barely heard. I heard his aggravated sigh.

"Naruto, why do they keep on bullying you, is it because of what happened with Kyuubi?"

As soon as he mentioned the name, my eyes filled with tears. Iruka must have noticed, because he pulled me close to him.

I didn't even notice this, as a remembered one of my most haunted and frequent nightmares.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Kyuubi please stop!"_

_SLAP_

"_Shut up you damn brat, I'll do what I want!"_

_An eighteen year old Kyuubi held down a struggling eleven year old Naruto. His hands slipped beneath Naruto's shirt and tweaked his little brother's nipples as Naruto cried out in pain. _

"_Kyuubi, stop, it hurts!"_

_Hearing enough of his brother screams, Kyuubi quickly gagged Naruto, who was sobbing, tears streaming down his tan skin. Smirking as he pulled his brothers and his own pants and boxers down, he leaned towards Naruto's ear, and whispered maliciously,_

"_Little brother, you belong only to me, no one will want you, once you are so dirty."_

_End Flashback_

"Naruto, snap out of it!" Naruto was bought back to the present as Iruka shook him. He buried his face in his guardian's shirt and started sobbing violently. Iruka held him close, rocking him back and forth soothingly.

"So, this is about Kyuubi" He whispered softly in his adopted son's ear.

"Naruto you know that what happened wasn't your fault, you were too young to fight him." He continued, holding him tightly. He received no reply.

Finally the sobbing subsided, and he released Naruto.

"Go to bed, and get a good nights sleep, we'll talk in the morning." He said laying Naruto down on the bed and pulling the covers onto him. He kissed Naruto's forehead and slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

_You know you're brother is right. You are dirty, filthy and defiled._

Naruto clapped his hands over his ears, in an effort to block out the voice that had once again started it's taunting.

_No wonder all the others hate you, you're disgusting. Even Iruka hates you._

_That's not true. _ Naruto thought.

_He does care about me, he loves me, he told me so._

_That's what your brother said too, and he didn't love you more than anything except a good fuck-toy. Why should your precious Iruka be any different?_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly and curled up into a shaking ball, silently praying that the voice will disappear.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto: .:eye twitching:. Why the fk, do I seem like such a psycho?!

Jen: .:shrugs:. Don't ask me, Nabbi edited and changed the script.

Nabbi: I like torturing you; hmm maybe I should get Iruka to rape you-

Jen and Naruto: NOOOOO!! 0.0

Nabbi: .:rolls her eyes:. (seems to do that a lot, doesn't she?)

Jen: .:sighs:. Please read and review, I could really use any ideas that are given. Hope you liked the chapter undertheprotectionoftherain and all you other readers.

See Ya!


End file.
